The present invention is directed to a novel and improved shower for installation in a household bathtub. The invention provides a means for adapting an installed household bathtub to provide shower capability for children. An extension device having one end connected to a water source and the other end attached to a shower head stretch this shower capability into the interior sections of the tub. In addition support members brace the extension device to allow the spray head to assume a mobile overhead inclination. Through the years several snap-on shower devices have been proposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,428 to Gregory illustrates an adjustable shower spray device supported by a rigid rod in the longitudinal plane. The rigid rod is clamped to engage a faucet connection and at its opposite extremity projects a flexible metal tubing having a shower head attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,681 to Rosenberg shows a shower bath fixture for tubs having a semi-circular shape with perforations located along its interior surface. The fixture is attached to an external water supply and is positionable in the longitudinal plane along a vertical support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,828 to Beebe demonstrates the use of a shower bath spray device affixed externally to a pump chamber which supplies water to the device. The opposite end of the spray device is attached to a spray head flexibly positionable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,734 to Koehler presents combination of vertical and horizontal tubes connected through a collar with the farthest extension of the horizontal tubing affixed to a spray head and the near side of the vertical tubing molded into a jaw for clamping onto the bathtub rim intersected by a branch runner connected to the tap.